1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a 3-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Memory devices that are non-volatile memory devices maintain stored data even when the power supply to the memory device is cut off. 2-dimensional memory devices are formed with a single layer of memory cells on a silicon substrate. Recently, the degree of integration for 2-dimensional memory devices has reached a limit. Thus, 3-dimensional non-volatile memory devices including stacks of memory cells perpendicular to the silicon substrate have been proposed.
Existing 3-dimensional non-volatile memory devices are alternately stacked with sacrificial layers and insulating layers. Stacking the sacrificial layers and insulating layers in this way allows for simultaneously forming stacked memory cells by replacing the stacked sacrificial layers with conductive layers. However, a process of replacing the stacked sacrificial layers with conductive layers is not easy and a conductive material may remain in an undesired area in the process of the replacement. Furthermore, the remaining conductive material may be exposed in a subsequent process and may cause a chemical reaction. Accordingly, these problems may lead to reducing the yield of a manufacturing process, degrading the erase characteristics, and allow leakage current to occur.